I Hate Mornings, Sometimes
by Solo Duet
Summary: Kakashi wants revenge for his ruined morning. Sequel to 'I Hate Mornings'. KakaSasu. Oneshot. Lots of naughty stuffs, yus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Hate Mornings, Sometimes.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Kakashi wants revenge for his ruined morning.  
**Pairings:** KakaSasu  
**Notes: **This is a sequel to 'I Hate Mornings' (since I got just a great response, and many wanted a sequel), so you might not understand this story unless you read the first one.

**Warnings: **PWP (Porn without Plot, darling), ITS GOTS TEH GEII SECKS :D Not for young persons O:  
**Disclaimer: **If I did, Sasuke would be WHORING himself right now xD

Thank you for those who took the time to give me great reviews on 'I Hate Mornings'!  
I seriously appreciate them! I hope you won't be disappointed by this :D

* * *

Kakashi entered the kitchen, scowling as he came. Sasuke felt his presence and inwardly smirked, continuing on with his chores as casually as possible, and indicating to his teacher that breakfast was on the table. 

"I don't want it," came a blunt reply. Sasuke swivelled around and looked at the man with a displeased leer, his head cocked to the side in a questionable way.

"What do you mean you don't want it?" he asked, almost demandingly as his dark-charcoal eyes narrowed dangerously. And before the young prodigy had a chance to react, Sasuke felt his back contact harshly with the hard, cold surface of the kitchen bench top with force. A groan was emitted against his ear followed by the lusty words: "I want you."

Sasuke responded with an unintelligent whimper as Kakashi shifted his knee between Sasuke's leg, sensually rubbing and pressing the area, the teacher delighted at his student's response; Sasuke gave a stifled moan. Forcing Sasuke's head up, Kakashi proceeded to kiss the boy lavishly in which Sasuke helplessly gave into. The experienced man forced Sasuke's mouth open with a thrust of his tongue, thoroughly exploring the heated and moist cavern.

The boy responded less than submissively, pushing himself off the bench and slamming Kakashi into the wall, his tongue as eager as his teacher's; trying to force the other into submission. Kakashi smirked into the kiss: this is how he liked it, rough and demanding, as Sasuke was not to type to surrender without a fight. Besides, it made sex more interesting.

Head hazy, Sasuke tried to pull back for air, but Kakashi greedily pulled him back causing the boy to stumble back into the lounge room. He tried to regain his balance; however, the older male pushed him into the couch before pouncing on him.

Sasuke was moaning pathetically now. Most of his clothing littered the floor and furniture, leaving him with one last item on his hips. A gasp of enjoyment tore from his lips as Kakashi's skillful mouth trailed down from his neck to his torso before reaching the hem of Sasuke's boxers.

"You're not getting any of this if you don't take off your own damn clothes," the prodigy growled through pants, gripping the collar of Kakashi's jacket and yanking it. The elder smirked and whispered a "Gladly" into the boy's ear, Sasuke shivering as his breath ghosted over his skin.

Sasuke watched his partner quickly discard his clothes with enthusiasm and lean over him with a grin on his face. A hand tugged at his underwear and Sasuke peered down, lifting his hips slightly to aid Kakashi in his actions. With eagerness, the teacher eased off the silky garment at a deliberate slow pace.

Sasuke snarled and twisted under Kakashi, impatiently kicking his boxers of in a frantic manner. "Speed it up, ass!" he snapped, and Kakashi gave him a wry smile.

"Impatient, are we?" he crooned, his grin widening as he noted the bruises on Sasuke's pale hips left from the previous night of wild passion. Sasuke sneered and aimed a kick to his teacher's head in which the older man caught with ease. "Temper," he scolded mockingly, pressing teasing kisses and licks up Sasuke's creamy inner thigh.

"Nnh," Sasuke stifled a groan. He jerked his leg away from Kakashi's grip, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" the elder asked too innocently, leaning forward to capture soft lips. Sasuke pulled away defiantly.

"Don't- Aah!" Sasuke simpered in pleasure as Kakashi's hand purposely fondled Sasuke's sexual organ, making him sensually hard; and as a hiss of pleasure followed from those pretty lips, Kakashi was as horny as ever. The teacher watched his student squirm under him with amusement, and Sasuke was panting heavily now, but he managed to speak.

"What? Are you going to plan to mercilessly screw me now?" he sneered, pathetically bucking into Kakashi's hand with a desperate moan. A smirk played on Kakashi's lips as he bent down and licked Sasuke's ear lobe.

"Like always," he murmured, with a hint of glee. The older man began to attack the younger one's neck, whilst his hand trailed down to Sasuke's aching cock and grabbed it roughly. Sasuke wailed with enjoyment and pleasure and tossed his head back, exposing more of his neck, allowing Kakashi to add another mark next to the ones he created a night ago.

Slowly and tauntingly, Kakashi began to bite, tease and lick his way down Sasuke's hickey-covered chest and clamped his mouth over a nipple, sucking erotically.

"A- ah, Kakashi…"

_Ding!_

"Looks like the coffee is ready!" Kakashi chimed merrily, tearing himself away from the semi-molested boy beneath him. Sasuke stared at the teacher with disbelief, his expression soon turning into rage, and soon all Kakashi could see was black.

But, it was fucking worth it.

* * *

Muahah. 

Oh, please, Sasuke deserved it xD

This has been labelled as an oneshot, but if the response to the story is good, I am most likely going to continue it to be, perhaps, a series of PWP.

If you see any mistakes, please let me know!

Review :D !


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Hate Mornings, Sometimes.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Kakashi wants revenge for his ruined morning.  
**Pairings:** KakaSasu  
**Notes:**This is a sequel to 'I Hate Mornings' (since I got just a great response, and many wanted a sequel), so you might not understand this story unless you read the first one.

**Warnings:**PWP (Porn without Plot, darling), **ITS GOTS TEH GEII SECKS** :D Not for young persons O:  
**Disclaimer:**If I did, Sasuke would be WHORING himself right now xD

* * *

"Kaka-sensei is late again!" Naruto obnoxiously moaned, flopping over the bridge railing. Time passed well into the afternoon, and the young pupils restlessly waited for their irresponsible teacher. Sasuke cast a gaze over the horizon, checking for any signs of the grey-haired man.

Perhaps he hit Kakashi too hard and caused the man to stay unconscious for longer than he expected? The young prodigy grumbled to himself; the damned pervert deserved it. Looking back on the past events, Sasuke shuddered inwardly, trying to force down the memory of every touch, smell and sound of his teacher.

Bloody lecher.

"Good morning, guys!" Kakashi sang, suddenly falling from the sky. The trio jumped back to avoid being crushed. Sasuke observed the tutor: Kakashi was bandaged lightly from head to toe, and the young Uchiha stifled the urge to scold the man for his dramatics. Honestly, it was just one or two blows to his head!

Naruto held back a laugh, but it escaped through his lips with a hissing sound. It stopped when Sakura threatened to hit him, but the mocking grin remained.

"What happened to Kaka-sensei?" Sakura curiously asked, indicating to his bandages. The elder man laughed jokingly, scratching his head in his usual lazy gesture.

"I was attacked by a cute kitten," he replied cheerfully, glancing at Sasuke for a brief cheeky moment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto burst into laughter until he cried. Waddling over towards his teacher, the loud ninja leaned on him for support; his leg collapsing under the force of laughter.

"A- a cute kitten, you say?" Naruto choked out, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Kakashi grinned lecherously.

"Indeed, and just to let you guys know, I will get my revenge!"

Sasuke gulped, tearing his eyes away and composing himself. Looking down at his reflection below him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes: 'I need to be on guard,' he told himself.

"Alright, our mission today is, let's see…" Kakashi muttered, flipping through some papers he miraculously pulled from nowhere. His students waited eagerly in silence as the elite ninja held the suspense through a long read. Shutting the small pad with a snap, a wide grin could be seen through Kakashi's mask and bandages.

"We're at the bathhouses today," he crooned, directing his attention mostly towards Sasuke. The prodigy could not resist a twitch.

He felt like he had lost already.

Blinded with enthusiasm, Naruto sped off at top acceleration, leaving the rest of the team to wander with one less member. Sakura sighed with grief and annoyance, turning to look at her teacher.

"Must we do this, Kaka-sensei? You know how wrong-minded Naruto is," she explained, her tone dead-serious. Waving a hand, Kakashi smiled.

"I'll let you take a bath after," he half-promised, half-bribed. Sakura's expression was soon brightened and she promptly ceased all complaints. Sasuke chose to stray behind just a bit, concerned about his teacher's intentions. He watched as Kakashi and Sakura partake in a friendly conversation with each other until they reached the bathhouses.

Naruto was waiting patiently for the others to arrive. It was surprise that he had not entered the building by his own will. At least it was now known the blond has some self restraint.

"I got kicked out," he wailed.

Or maybe not.

Sakura briefly scolded the pathetic ninja, Kakashi sighing with annoyance; he'd have to bribe to people to let Naruto in, because without the blond idiot, more work had to be done on the other's behalf. Grabbing Naruto by the forearm, the teacher dragged him inside, Sakura and Sasuke on their tail.

After much apologising, Naruto was finally forgiven, but received the punishment of extra work. The many cleaning materials overbalanced the poor blond as he struggled to carry it around. Sakura rattled the bucket in her hand and sighed.

The teacher sent the both into different directions, warning them of no breaks until the job was finished. He also threatened Naruto of the ultimate punishment if the blond were to perform any perverted antics. As soon as the pink and the blond ninjas were out of sight, Kakashi snatched the cleaning materials out of Sasuke's arms and grabbed his wrist.

"Kakashi, what?" Sasuke mumbled, stumbling after the teacher. He could recognise the creepy smile behind Kakashi's mask and it unnerved him. As the elite ninja dragged him off into an unknown direction, the young prodigy noticed a natural spring as it came into view. A fluffy robe and towel was shoved into his face and Sasuke spluttered.

"Kakashi!" he growled, watching the man smile down at him with amusement. Fondly ruffling the boy's hair, he threw the prodigy over his shoulder and walked into the change rooms. Sasuke blushed furiously as he was placed back down onto a bench and watched Kakashi eagerly remove his clothes and bandages.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi smirked, breaking Sasuke stare. The dark-haired boy shook his head at his stupidity and glared. He wanted to say 'No' but that would have stirred up more of Kakashi's annoying remarks. As expected, Kakashi left his mask on; it bothered Sasuke to no end, does the teacher even wash that thing?

"Aren't you gonna change?" Kakashi asked, proudly displaying his naked body, a tiny towel around his waist leaving some decency in the act. Sasuke was disgusted and turned away, removing his sandals and setting it neatly on a space on the shelf, followed by his forehead protector. Sasuke made no move to remove anything else.

Kakashi grinned, launching forward and securing an arm around the young Uchiha's waist. The poor boy screeched as he was lifted into the air, and Kakashi wasted no time in dumping the prodigy into the spring, clothes and all. Spluttering and gasping, Sasuke splashed to the surface. He clung to the edge of the spring and glared. Kakashi was given the impression of a half-drowned kitten. As Sasuke pulled himself out of the water, the teacher leapt forward to tackle his student back in.

A struggle was played underwater as Sasuke desperately tried to escape. Managing to kick the pervert out of the way, Sasuke scrambled to the edge; but was stopped when strong arms blocked either side of him. Trapped from every angle, the young prodigy slowly turned around, faced with his teacher who had an unmistakable perverted gleam in his eye. He pressed his body up against Sasuke's, hands shamelessly crawling up Sasuke's shirt.

The prodigy shuddered, shoving Kakashi's arms out of the way. Seeing the retaliation coming, the elite ninja seized Sasuke's arms and swung him further towards the center of the spring. What he didn't expect was his student returning to tackle him at full speed. Another struggled was commenced underwater, and when the both resurfaced, Sasuke was straddling Kakashi's lap.

"Any last words, old man?" Sasuke sneered, breathless from the constant fighting. Kakashi chuckled, shaking his arms from the boy's grip and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Strip," he commanded. Sasuke paused, and smacked the teacher upside the head. Kakashi winced and rubbed his skull. "I was just kidding."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, hooking a long finger under Kakashi's mask and slowly pulling it down. Understanding the movement, Kakashi grinned and pushed forward to capture Sasuke's lips. The both moaned in unison, their kiss becoming increasingly heated.

The prodigy jerked away when he felt rough fingers folding with his nipples. Kakashi grinned lecherously at him, pinching the hardening flesh and Sasuke let out a desperate sigh.

"N-no, Kakashi, not in here…" Sasuke mumbled, flinching when another wave of pleasure spiked through him. When Kakashi lifted his shirt and licked him, the prodigy resorted to punching the teacher in the head. Kakashi hissed and let go of the clothing and glared defiantly, rubbing his sore head.

"Jerk," Sasuke breathed out, squealing when hands roughly dragged him down. Kakashi was serious now, and with inhuman skill, the teacher somehow managed to strip Sasuke of his shorts, leaving the prodigy naked from the waist down. Fuming with embarrassment, Sasuke tried to snatch his pants back, but Kakashi threw it to the other side of the spring, where it drowned and disappeared. Sasuke stared at where he last saw his shorts with disbelief.

"Fuck you, Kaka- ngh!" Sasuke groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Kakashi's shoulder. The grey-haired man nipped his ear.

"No, fuck you," he grinned, a finger simulating Sasuke's anus. It stroked and plundered the boy without mercy, giving Sasuke no energy to think. He tensed when Kakashi slipped another finger, sadistically slowing his pace down. Sasuke stiffed a quiet moan and pleasurable finger rocked in and out of his arsehole.

It stung, Sasuke had to admit; he lack of lube made it difficult to feel uncomfortable, and the water didn't help much either. But as soon as his prostate was prodded, pain was only a fraction compared to the pleasure he was feeling. He moaned throatily into Kakashi's shoulder, and the teacher stroked his prostate gland again.

"Did I find it?" the teacher smirked, knowing the boy could not answer. He was started when Sasuke suddenly found his way to Kakashi's erection, stroking it roughly. The teacher groaned pathetically.

"Two can play at this game," Sasuke managed to whisper, running a tongue along Kakashi's neck. The elder male grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing him into a brutal kiss and the two moaned into each other's mouths. Damn, it felt good; masturbating each other through a fiery round of making out. Kakashi didn't receive many hand jobs from Sasuke; mostly because he forced the boy to use his mouth (but that wasn't the point), but it felt wonderful with the pressure of the water, the liquid like silk around his cock.

"Sasuke," Kakashi rasped against the boy's lips, voice cracking slightly, "I'm going to… soon…"

Kakashi was bewildered when Sasuke removed his hands. Sliding off of Kakashi's fingers, Sasuke moaned at the loss, and he repositioned his arse right above the head of Kakashi's awaiting erection. The teacher could've died at such a suggestive act.

"Sasuke, wai- FUCK," the curse echoed against the stone walls, Kakashi throwing his head back at the sudden hot grip around his penis. Sasuke cried in pain and pleasure, desperately gasping for breath. Nails scraped across Kakashi's chest as the young prodigy carefully rocked up and down the slick erection, anxiously trying to find his own prostate.

Kakashi loved it when the normally calm Uchiha was flustered. Gripping bruised hips, Kakashi slammed the pale boy onto his cock with pleasurable force, and a loud cry filled the atmosphere once more. The feeling was amazing, and Kakashi couldn't hold on anymore. Grasping the young boy's penis, he proceeded to stroke and stimulate it. Sasuke gasped and whimpered, his pace building.

The semen was washed away in the water before either of them could notice the evidence of their sexual actions. They breathed heavily, eyes closed and resting their forehead against one another. Kakashi hummed a merry tune with a drowsy voice, as Sasuke peeled himself away from his teacher, falling into the water beside the content man.

"KAKA-SENSEI?!"

With synchronised movement, Sasuke and Kakashi jolted to a sitting position. In the midst of panic, Sasuke grabbed the elite ninja and threw him across the spring with brute strength, Kakashi disappearing with a painful splash.

"EHHH? WHAT THE HELL, TEME?" Naruto screeched, dumping everything onto the floor, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RELAXING THERE?"

Naruto's loud voice didn't help when it vibrated off the stone walls. Sasuke sunk further into the spring and looked away. He proceeded to lie to Naruto about finishing his job.

"AND WHY IS YOUR SHIRT STILL ON?"

* * *

Why IS your shirt still on Sasuke?

xD Yus, yus. Like I promised, kiddies, a good response will inspire me to write more amateur pr0ns. HINTHINT.

Please review 8D !

And I know I've done a lot of mistakes in here. This chapter is right off the press!


End file.
